Team 7's bet and Sakura's adventure
by HatexLovexo
Summary: Stupid bet... The Akatsuki starred in shock at the pinkette that just beat Pein... Welcome to the Akatsuki, Sakura! This fanfic is about a bet that team 7 made, that Sakura lost, and how it changed their lives. Please R&R. T for language.
1. Prologue

Hey guys I hope you like my first Naruto Fanfic!

My love of naruto came back and I wrote this right away.

This is just the prologue! =)

Tobi: hatexlovexo wants Tobi to say that she doesn't own naruto or any of the characters, they are owned by their respective owners! Tobi wants a cookie because Tobi is a good boy.

Me: … *sigh* I don't have any cookies for you Tobi… mutters, "why do I get stuck babysitting Tobi?" Anyways, enjoy the story! =)

* * *

~~~~SAKURA'S POV~~~~~

I can see it now, the Akatsuki mansion, my home for the next two months.

As I was running to my new 'home' I couldn't help but think of what brought me here in the first place.

_Stupid Naruto. _

_Stupid Saskue. _

_Stupid Kakashi. _

_Stupid Bet._

What's the bet you ask, the bet is this. Team 7 was bored and decided to make up a bet. We were to see who could hold their breaths underwater the longest. I was doing great until Mister _I'm so much better than everyone else 'cause I have hair that looks like a chickens butt _decided to have some fun. Get your mind out of the gutter you perverts! I mean he tricked me into loosing! Sask-ass decided to transform into a shark and come at me to…well…eat me. I was so freaking scared! But I mean who wouldn't be scarred if they saw a shark swimming towards them ready to eat? Anyways, I was scared so much I screamed, filling my lungs with water, and jumped out of the water. When I calmed myself down, I turned to see all three of them still in the water laughing at me! When I realized I had been tricked, I wanted to punch them so hard they would have a permanent dent in their faces! But instead I gave them the scariest glare I could give, which made Naruto to pee in the water and Kakashi and Saskue to be frozen in fear. After giving them my glare, I walked home to pack and ready myself for what I was about to face.

Two months living with the _Akatsuki_!

I stopped running because I couldn't help but gasp. The Akatsuki may be S-ranked criminals, but DAMN this place was HUGE!

At the door there was someone to greet me.

"I'm guessing your Sakura because of the pink hair, my *_cough _foolish, annoying, self-centered _cough_* little brother told me that someone from Team 7 will be staying with us for the next two months. You may be here because of a _*cough _stupid _cough_ * bet, but that doesn't mean you don't have to go through initiation to see if you are Akatsuki material."

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed the prologue! =)

guess who the mysterious person out to greet her was =)

Tobi: *jumps around like a crazy maniac holding a cookie* look Tobi is a good boy! Tobi found the cookies!

Me: no Tobi! Those cookies are for the people that review to this story!

Tobi: is Tobi a bad boy?

Me: no Tobi is a good boy =)

*Tobi skips away happily with a whole batch of cookies*

Me: *shakes head in disbelief* now I have to bake more cookies…

please rate and review and you get one of the amazing, fresh cookies I'm about to bake =)


	2. How Itachi Knows

Hey guys!

Thanks for reading this story and I hope u like this chapter

Itachi: She doesn't own naruto or any of the characters.

Me: … *starts crying*

Itachi: *sweat drops* stop crying….

Me: *still crying*

Itachi: Hn…. just get on with the story already.

* * *

~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~

"I…it…tachi?" I stuttered.

Itachi replied, "Yes?"

"Saskue told you about the bet?"

"Yes"

"Itachi?"

"Yes?"

"Is yes all you can say?"

"…"

"Itachi?"

"…"

_**SLAP!**_

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Itachi screamed!**

"Damn, you must be really mad, because the _emotionless Itachi _just screamed in anger," I said with a smirk on my face, "anyways; I slapped you because you had a blank look on your face."

"… I was going into flashback mode thinking about how Saskue told me about the dare."

"Oh, can I stare into space too?"

"Sure, why not? Stare there" He said while pointing to the right of the tree in front of us.

* * *

-Flashback mode- 1 week ago-

~~~Itachi's POV~~~

I was taking a nice walk near Kohona (sp?), which I don't get to do that often, and out of nowhere I see my foolish little brother Saskue. Being the cool, intimidating Uchiha that I am I say the first words.

"Hello dear brother"

"Cut the crap Itachi your mind game don't work with me. I came here to ask you something."

"Hn. (Who does he think he is ordering me around?) What do you need Saskue."

"Naruto and I made a bet, but it has to do with all of Team 7."

"Hn." (Continue with your tale brother)

"The bet is to see who can hold their breath underwater the longest"

"Hn." (What a _stupid _bet)

"The loser has to live with the Akatsuki for 2 months. Are you ok with that?"

"Hn." (Wow Saskue you went from foolish to idiotic…Congratulations.)

"So?"

"Sure, the loser can live with us."

"Hn." (Cool)

"Hn." (Don't you dare steal _my_ hn!)

"Hn." (Take that loser)

"Hn." (If you lose and you have to live with us, you aren't getting out alive! You know that right?)

"Hn." (Whatever, like you could hurt me)

"Hn." (Wait and see dear brother, wait and see….)

"Hn." (You are F****** RETARD thinking you can hurt me)

"Hn." (Don't use that language with me young man!)

"Hn." (The sky is blue, did you know that?)

"Hn." (Are you on drugs or something?)

"Hn." (Rainbows are pretty)

"Hn."(You are freaking crazy you know that?)

"Hn." (You look like you need a hug)

"Hn."(WTH? You know what? FORGET YOU! YOU BIG PIECE OF COW MANUER!)

I simply walk away from him trying to keep the little dignity I have left. Before that little piece of poop started walking back to his village, I heard him say, "Hn." Which I knew meant (hahahahahahahaha! Lol lol lol lol lol! Now I know how to annoy Itachi! Hurray!) As I said before, he is a little piece of poop…

* * *

_End Flashback Mode_ Present Time_

~~~~Sakura's POV~~~~~

"THAT IS AN AWESOME CONVERSATION!" I screamed. Itachi just looked back at me with that Uchiha look. "What? It's the truth," I said. He just stared at me for about a minute without blinking. Talk about your average creeper.

"Come on," he said in a monotone voice.

"So the creeper has a voice," I thought, "and now he wants me to go somewhere with him…"

"Let us go inside. The Akatsuki leader wants to speak with you." He said.

"So that's why he wants us to go with him! I was scared he was going to take me to some dark alley…" I thought.

* * *

That's the chapter =)

I had a lot of fun writing the conversation with Itachi and Saskue =P hope you liked it =)

Please R&R =)

I really hope I got the famous Uchiha "hn" right =P

Thanks for reading!


End file.
